


Clueless

by micehell



Category: All the Queen's Men (2001)
Genre: Beginner sex!, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnno wanted to give them a thank you present, but he had to wonder just who had gotten the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, when I wrote this (many years ago), I thought I might be the only one to have written _All the Queen's Men_ fic, let alone a threesome of these guys... and then came here and found there was already a tag for them! I love the internet. ;)

The wood was warm and smooth, but it still felt slightly disconcerting, strangely intimate, lying there on his leg. But there was a more familiar brush of flesh, fingers tracing the still raw scar on his stomach. The damaged nerves under the scar seemed to reawaken, connecting directly to his cock, sending a flash of fire along their path.

A part of his brain wondered at why the scar should be in any way erotic, but the rest of him was too busy noticing the hand that was now on his ass, startled at how hot it felt against his skin, even the oil that was dripping from the fingers searing. One finger slipped down the cleft, trailing down to circle lightly around the hole. It was a light touch, and it was like nothing he'd ever felt. It turned out that, like the scar, his ass seemed to be directly connected to his cock, and he thought he might come from just this alone.

The circling went on and on until he was shaking with need and frustration. He tried pushing back against the finger, hoping for something more, even if he wasn't totally sure what, but all he got for his effort was a laugh and a withdrawal of the finger.

"Such a pushy little virgin. And pouting won't get you your way, either."

He hadn't been pouting, or at least not much, but he felt like doing it now. Especially considering that before this evening he'd never even thought about someone touching him on the ass, and now he was begging, "Please… do something," as he waited for the lovely fingers again.

A laugh from in front of him now, "Definitely pushy. It must be an English trait," and the touch on his abdomen was moving down, skimming down his hip before moving to cup his balls, already drawn up close and tight. There was a hard pull on the balls that seemed to send waves of heat washing through his body. Then the hand moved to his cock, callused fingers stroking it, scraping along the vein underneath, thumb rubbing under the head, and he tried to hold on, tried not to come, but it was too much, too much, and he shuddered through his release, feeling empty when it was over.

But the hand was still on his cock, still gently stroking the flesh, and it hurt, but it didn't, and there was a voice in his ear, breath tickling across it, "There now, that ought to take the edge off."

Fingers were back on his ass, warm and hard and slick, one of them pushing slowly into him. It was odd, and not completely pleasant, but he was already growing hard again, as if he were a child of 16 still, instead of all of 22.

The hand on his cock gripped harder, circling the base, and there was a tongue on the tip, lips around it, sinking down, and it was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. Right until the finger in his ass curled around, touching something in him that was shocking, electric, magic, and now that was the most amazing thing, and he pushed into the mouth on him, onto the finger in him, and thought he could die right then and never even care. He was momentarily sidetracked by the thought that of course he wouldn't care, as he'd be dead, but he felt too good to argue with himself, and let it go in the rhythm of his pleasure.

One hand was on his hip, controlling his thrusts forward, and another hand was on his hip, holding him steady as something larger and longer than a finger started pushing in. The happy glow of a moment before started dissipating as he was stretched past the comfortable, but the mouth on him started sucking harder, a tongue rubbing along the slit in his cock, and the warm, smooth wood still resting on his thigh started running up and down his leg, oddly comforting.

Then a body was close behind him, balls lightly bouncing on his ass as the cock slid all the way in, and it was Scylla and Charybdis, but hardly a quandary. His body relaxed around the penetration, warming to the feel, and there was a hesitant thrust, then harder as he pushed back into it.

Then there were three hands on his hips, and they were being angled, shifted, and the cock was pushing in harder, and the mouth was sucking harder. The flat of the tongue rasped down his cock, and the cock in his ass hit that one spot, another thrust and it hit it again, but then didn't, and didn't, and did, and he couldn't tell ahead of time when it would or wouldn't, which made it all so much worse, the anticipation so much better.

One of the hands on his hips went away, the steady beat of flesh on flesh telling him where it'd gone, and another of the hands moved to his chest, pinching hard at nipples, nails biting in, and he couldn't help the keen that escaped him, the small pain almost unbearably good.

There was only one hand on his hips now, not enough to keep him from jerking forward as the cock pounded into him, thrusts erratic in orgasm, and the feel of the semen inside him was enough to send him over again.

He felt the mouth on him gentle, felt the moan that Franz made as he came all the way down into his toes. He felt Tony pull out of him, and it stung a little, but he was too sated to care. He was sure there was a vapid grin on his face right now, but he felt too good to care about that either.

Tony laid him back against the bed, and Franz ran the wooden hand over his leg again, and Johnno wished he had something to give them that was half as good as what they'd given him. "I never knew. Why didn't someone ever tell me sex with men could be like that?"

Tony pushed up on one elbow, his makeup a little mussed from their exertions, one eyebrow raised. "I thought you went to Eton?"

"I did go to Eton. What does that…" Johnno trailed off, a hundred memories that he'd always translated one way all of a sudden shifting into something else, a language redefined. "Oh, is that what they were doing?"

Shaking his head, Tony smirked, "Brilliant, but clueless. It's amazing."

Franz leaned over, placed a light kiss on Johnno's forehead, giving a more ardent one to Tony. He pulled back, his tongue licking at the thin string of saliva that stretched between them, and there was a truly happy smile on his face, on Tony's.

Johnno realized that perhaps he had given them something, helped to give it to them anyway; a new chance to be together. The night had been about thanks, about simple affection, and Johnno had learned a lot of things, a new way to have sex just one of them. He smiled back at them. "Not so clueless anymore."  
/story


End file.
